1. Claim of Priority
This application claims priority to Taiwanese Patent Application No. 098145957 filed on Dec. 30, 2009.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a safety device on a steering handle, and more particularly to a safety device on a steering handle of a wheeled vehicle to prevent from losing control of the wheeled vehicle cause of being sideswiped by other vehicles.
3. Description of Prior Art
Taiwan is small in area but densely populated. Particularly in a metropolis, a wheeled vehicle, such as motorcycle is a major means of transportation for a lot of people. Besides, for other many people, bicycles are their major transportation tools. In such a heavy traffic condition in a metropolis, one of the most common traffic accidents is the sideswiping condition and the fall-over result therefrom. Under such a accidental and unexpected situation and due to a lack of time to react, once the steering handle of the wheeled vehicle is sideswiped or hit by another vehicle at the outer end of the handlebar, it may lead to an immediate sharp turn of the direction-control wheel controlled by the steering handle and results in an fall-over of the rider as well as the wheeled vehicle. If the other vehicles (such as cars, buses or trucks) right behind the involved vehicles cannot respond in time, some casualties may result.
As far as vehicles with a steering handle are concerned, no matter they are two-wheeled, three-wheeled, or four-wheeled vehicles, none of them on the market are equipped with such a safety device to prevent riders from fall-over caused by sideswiping. Every time a person involved in such a traffic accident, it might result in a tragedy for the entire family.